Kikiladdin
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Kiki (from Kiki's Delivery Service) as Aladdin/Prince Ali *Chihiro Ogino (Sen) (from Spirited Away) as Princess Jasmine *Human Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokémon) as Abu *Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Rajah *Pacha (from The Emperor's New Groove) as The Sultan *Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as Jafar *Pudge (from Cats Don't Dance) as Iago *Prince John (from Robin Hood) as Prince Achmed *The Alchemist (from LarryBoy: Leggo My Ego) as Razoul *Dr. Flurry (from VeggieTales: The League of Incredible Vegetables) as Old Man Jafar *The Cave of Wonders - Godzilla *Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Magic Carpet *Horton (from Horton Hears a Who!) as Elephant Abu *Berry (from Bee Movie) as Bee Genie *Midnight Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games) as The Evil Genie *Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Cub Rajah *Pichu (from Pokemon) as Toy Abu *Dragon Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty) as Snake Jafar *Demon Sunset Shimmer (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Genie Jafar Scene *Kikiladdin - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/The Dark of Night *Kikiladdin - Part 2 - Kiki on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Kikiladdin - Part 3 - Kiki Fights with Prince John/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Kikiladdin - Part 4 - Princess Chihrio's Dream *Kikiladdin - Part 5 - Pacha and Maleficent's Conversation/Chihrio Runs Away *Kikiladdin - Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Maleficent's Evil Plan *Kikiladdin - Part 7 - Kiki Arrested (Part 1) *Kikiladdin - Part 8 - Kiki Arrested (Part 2) *Kikiladdin - Part 9 - Kiki Escapes with the Gourd *Kikiladdin - Part 10 - Godzilla (Part 1) *Kikiladdin - Part 11 - Godzilla (Part 2) *Kikiladdin - Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Twilight Sparkle (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Kikiladdin - Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Twilight Sparkle (Part 2) *Kikiladdin - Part 14 - Pacha Upbraids Maleficent *Kikiladdin - Part 15 - Kiki's First Wish *Kikiladdin - Part 16 - Maleficent Makes her Move/"Princess Kiki" *Kikiladdin - Part 17 - Pacha Rides on Rainbow Dash *Kikiladdin - Part 18 - Kiki Argues with Twilight Sparkle/Kiki Goes to Chihiro *Kikiladdin - Part 19 - "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Kikiladdin - Part 20 - Kiki Almost Spills the Beans/Kiki & Chihiro's Kiss *Kikiladdin - Part 21 - Kiki Gets Ambushed/Twilight Sparkle Saves Kiki's Life *Kikiladdin - Part 22 - Maleficent Gets Exposed *Kikiladdin - Part 23 - Kiki's Depression/Pudge Steals the Magic Lamp *Kikiladdin - Part 24 - Pacha's Announcement/Twilight Sparkle's New Master is Maleficent *Kikiladdin - Part 25 - Maleficent's Dark Wishes *Kikiladdin - Part 26 - "Princess Kiki (Reprise)" *Kikiladdin - Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Kikiladdin - Part 28 - Kiki Vs. Maleficent (Part 1) *Kikiladdin - Part 29 - Kiki Vs. Maleficent (Part 2) *Kikiladdin - Part 30 - Kiki Vs. Maleficent (Part 3) *Kikiladdin - Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Kikiladdin - Part 32 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap